


Sugar, We're Goin' Down Swingin'

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Death, F/M, Ghosts, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was never one to listen  
The exact reason why he was now scaling the side of his friend's house  
It was her birthday & she was finally fifteen  
Pete promised her a present with or without her parents consent  
They never favored the bad influence of the nineteen year old with antlers  
But neither him nor Jace cared for their opinions

"Jace?" Pete called quietly as he opened her bedroom window.

The room was dark except for the moonlight seeping in through the window  
Casting eerie, yet calming shadows to dance vividly on the walls surrounding him  
He always found peace in the darkness  
Something he & Jace also shared in common

"Hey Pete, in the corner," a feather light voice came from his far left.

He smiled in the darkness & crept over  
Stumbling when an antler snagged a drape  
Jace could see his white teeth glisten from within the depths of his hoodie  
He sat down in front of her, legs crossed as he dug around in his hoodie's pocket

"Happy birthday, I got you-" Yelling erupted from downstairs.

Jace's mom screaming at the top of her lungs   
And her father yelling back, things shattered  
The yelling match ended within a few minutes  
Pete didn't dare speak, just stared straight ahead catching only a faint outline of Jace's trembling form  
She hugged her knees tight to her body, hoodie covering her as she buried her head in the caps of her knees  
He merely scooted to sit besides her, legs stretched out in front of him

"It's been like this since I got home..." Jace murmured finally looking at Pete.

He chanced a glance & saw the dark bruise surrounding her right eye  
Jace's lip was busted, her hair unruly  
Clothes wrinkled & trashed  
Pete leaned in enough to rest his head on her shoulder  
Resting a hand on hers, she instantly relaxed  
But very little when stomping came from outside  
Both teens panicked as the door flew open  
Hinges creaking in protest from the forceful movement  
Jace's mother came running behind her father  
Begging for him to stop  
It was no mystery as to why Jace had bruises or sometimes even a broken bone  
Pete just wished her could help  
He stood up, blocking her father's path to Jace  
Only for her father to walk straight through him

"C'mere you whore!" He yelled causing Pete to flinch.

Jace just sat there, arms limp at her sides  
Head against the wall, lulling to the right slightly  
Brown eyes reflecting hatred as her father flicked on the light  
She blinked at him

"I said come here," he growled closing in on her.

"Robert, you leave her alone! She did nothing!" Her mother yelled shakily.

Jace met her mother's kind hazel eyes  
The look Jace gave her mother told her to back down  
Let what happens happen  
Reluctantly her mother left   
Pete glared at the mother angrily

"Jace, run. Get up, fight," Pete ordered appearing besides her.

Jace merely blinked at him  
A crooked smile shining through her dull expression

"What are you smiling at slut?" Her father barked.

Jace glared at him, sitting up slightly

"Pete, my friend." She said knowing it only angered him.

"You mean the druggy, cutter who doesn't exist?" Her father sneered with a vile smirk.

Jace caught him off guard with a hard right planted on his jaw  
He stumbled back & Jace scrambled to the window, snatching her phone too  
But her father recovered quickly & grabbed her ankle  
He yanked her inside  
Pete yelled, & cursed as he did so  
Jace's head hit the window sill hard, making her whole world go black

***

Jace awoke  
Blinking slowly, a pair of legs was what she saw first  
Along with a leafy ground, it was still night & only trees were around  
Jace realized she had been slung over someone's shoulder  
She wriggled trying to escape only to realize her hands & ankles had been bound  
Tape covered her mouth

"Shut up. It'll all be over soon, then your mother & I can live peacefully like we use to before you came along," her father laughed.

Jace tried kicking only to be dropped seconds later  
She groaned as her back made contact with the hard floor  
Jace glared daggers as her father smiled small  
He left for a minute or two & returned with a good sized rock  
That's when Pete appeared

"Im'ma get you outta this... Just hang on," he said trying to free her.

His hands only fazed through the rope  
Pete knew he wouldn't be able to save her  
She'd died slowly  
Like he had  
Jace stared at Pete, whimpering to get his attention   
He looked up at her, seeing her calm expression  
Jace rested her head against his, staring deeply into his eyes  
Pete searched hers for an answer  
Finding the one he did not wish to  
He sighed, & nodded  
Wiping away his smeared eyeliner as he stepped back  
Her father picked her up & threw her  
Jace's eyes snapped shut just before she hit the ice cold water  
She sank quickly thanks to the ten pound rock dragging her down  
Jace squirmed, hoping to win a battle she would lose inevitably  
She opened her eyes, vision blurred because of the murky water  
Jace curled into herself as she finally hit bottom  
She could feel her layers of warmth being stripped from her body  
Her heart slowing in tempo  
Jace felt as if her eyes were ready to bug out her skull as she held her breath for a little longer  
Hoping & praying her mom to be safe  
The tape pealed off & floated to the surface  
Jace could hear Pete screaming & crying even underneath the water's surface  
She opened her mouth letting out her finally breath, & in the water  
It filled her lungs within seconds  
That was when she began to thrash violently  
Silent cries falling from her lips in agony  
Tears going unseen as they mixed with the water  
No body could save her  
No one was ever able to  
Not even Pete


	2. Chapter 2

Jace finally realized even without her  
Her mother's fate was already set  
She was sentenced to her father's anger now  
Before Jace was the one he beat & hurt  
She took the blows because she knew her mom couldn't  
Jace was always a fighter as Pete put it  
Fighting until her last breath  
But she didn't truly fight to live  
She fought to die & there was no denying her cowardliness   
Jace materialize in her old home  
She died just last night but it felt like a few years to her  
The walls still a faded white, paint peeling & chipping in places  
The floorboards still squeaking under any movement  
Jace hovered into the living room  
The tv off & her mother laying asleep on the couch  
Jace ran a hand threw her mom's fizzy hair only for it to go through  
She sighed & tensed upon hearing heavy footsteps come from the basement  
Then yelling erupted & her mom startled awake  
Hazel eyes wide as the man she married came at her  
A sausage fingered hand curling around her throat as he lifted her from the couch

"This is all your fault!" He boomed causing both woman & ghost to cringe.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" She gasped out, small hands squeezing a thick wrist.

"Jace, if you hadn't had her we wouldn't be like this! I wouldn't have had to kill her!" He yelled once more.

By the shocked expression on Jace's mom's face, she didn't know  
The quiet, modest woman's face turned a bright red, her eyes filled with pain & anger

"You killed her! You sick fuck! Why did you do that you dirty bastard!?" She screamed only yo have the hand crush her windpipe more.

He merely smirked at her, "Yes I did. I drowned her. Threw her in the lake to sleep with whatever else is down there." He chuckled lowly.

Jace's mom went crazy & tried to escape the man who murdered her daughter  
But he clenched around her throat  
Jace felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she bit her lip  
Trying to hold back a scream  
She couldn't let her mom die like this  
Not because of her  
She wouldn't  
But she couldn't do anything, & Pete hadn't been seen since the night before  
Jace watched in horror as her mom gasped from breath  
Eyes rolling to the back of her skull  
Her limbs going limp  
Jace screamed  
She screamed in rage  
Pain  
Sadness  
Happiness  
But she screamed because it was the only thing she could do  
And something did happen  
The pent up emotions helped to amplify her anger  
It shaking the entire house  
Her dad dropped her mom   
She curled away from him  
Jace continued screaming no longer to save her mom  
But to let it out  
In the end, the living room chandelier fell upon her father's crown & killed him instantly  
Jace's mom looked around slowly

"Jace? If its you, thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like a mother should, please forgive me," she murmured.

Jace smiled crookedly at her mother as she fell to her knees  
Arms limp at her side   
Head tilted back & eyes closed  
Finally she was at peace  
She saved who she needed to save  
Protect  
Or so she thought


	3. Chapter 3

Jace finally found Pete  
He was haunting some old lady at a retirement home  
He floated behind her as she used her walker to make her way to the bingo table  
Jace reached out to touch the guy she'd known since she was five  
Pete turned & looked directly at her  
His expression revealing nothing

"Pete, its me. Jace remember?" Jace asked quietly, brown eyes flickering everywhere.

"I know..." he trailed off.

Pete let his feet touch the floor & he walked sway from her  
Jace quickly followed him to the beautiful garden the had  
He didn't look at her once  
His eyeliner still smeared, hair a mess  
Pete's eyes were red & puff from crying  
Voice raw from screaming  
He stopped abruptly & Jace ran into him

"Pete, what's wrong?" She asked softly..

She rested a hand on his shoulder, the tension in his muscles not disappearing

"Your dead. I was suppose to protect you," he murmured eyes focused on the ground.

"I know that, & you did. I would've killed myself earlier in life, you stopped me. You were there when I needed someone to talk to, to just relax with." Jace said, "I died because it was meant to happen. Not because of you."

Pete clenched his fists, "No Jace. I followed you around since you were born, protecting you & your mother. I revealed myself to you when you were five because that's when you needed a friend, someone to talk to. I only made it worse for your father hated me." He said voice cracking repeatedly.

"Pete... Why me?" Jace asked wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Pete turned in her arms, resting his forehead to hers, "Because, I love you. That's all there ever was to it, you were my soul mate. My true love & I knew it the moment you were born. I love you, I always have." Pete sobbed slightly.

Jace hugged him tightly   
Allowing him to cry on her shoulder  
Violent shakes coursed through his body every few minutes  
His hands balled in Jace's hoodie as he held fast to her  
He leaned away, eyes reflecting a soft pain that broke her heart

"Its gonna be alright antlers. I promise, but I need you to stay strong." She said kissing him softly.

Pete merely nodded, still gazing deeply in brown eyes  
She rubbed his back  
Jace leaned forward, kissing Pete again with enough passion to make an old couple die  
She whispered in his ear quietly;

"Sugar, we're goin' down swingin'. I'll be your number one with a bullet, loaded God complex cock & pull it."

Pete smiled softly  
It was part of a song he'd been working on   
Jace laughed when he poked her with his eight point antlers


End file.
